Long Distance
by Gaiash
Summary: A short Advanceshipping one shot made for a contest in 's Advanceshipping thread. The story follows Satoshi as feelings of nostalgia lead to a phone call to his friend Haruka. As you can see I'm using the Japanese names here.


**Long Distance**

Satoshi looked up at the clear blue sky. A flock of Mamepato flew past. Despite seeing so many over this journey and owning one himself it always brought a smile to his face to see these Pokémon he had never seen before travelling to Isshu.

"Food's ready!" Dent called out "Today's dish is pasta."

"Smell great!" Satoshi said jumping up and rushing to the table.

"And I brought some apples for dessert." Iris said carrying about a dozen apples.

"Kiba!" Kibago said jumping out of her hair.

"Maybe I could make some apple pie." Dent said handing his friends their food.

"You've no respect for the delight of raw food." Iris grumbled.

Satoshi smiled and started eating. He would be fine with either dessert choice. This was his first time travelling with two food experts after all. Thinking of this reminded him of how it was only a couple of weeks ago that he was travelling with Takeshi.

The recent feeling of nostalgia made Satoshi want to look through his collection of objects given to him by his friends over their time together. While Dent started packing his cooking supplies Satoshi took out a small box from his bag. Inside were several items each with a fond memory of times past. The unused Speed Ball, a fishing lure shaped like Kasumi, a painting of him from either Kanon or Latias, his old hat and his half of the Pokéball shared with Shigeru all stood out. One object in particular caught his attention, a Hoenn Pokémon Contest ribbon case. Satoshi opened the box to reveal the ribbon half he and Haruka won together.

"Why do you have half a ribbon?" Iris asked looking down at him.

"Ack! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Such a child. Anyway why is this ribbon being kept in a separate case from the other strange items?"

"I just don't want it damaged that's all."

"It's half a ribbon, it's already damaged."

"I know but it's like that because I wasn't the only one who won it."

"Is that a Pokémon Contest ribbon?" Dent asked from over Satoshi's other shoulder.

"Yes, well sort of. It wasn't an official Contest."

"So who was the other person that won?" Iris asked.

"My friend Haruka."

"Oh so it's a girl eh?" Iris said smirking.

"What's with that expression?" Satoshi asked closing the lid on the ribbon case.

"Such a child." Iris sighed.

"You see among Coordinators sharing a ribbon is a sign of a romantic connection between the two." Dent explained "A very sweet flavour indeed."

"R-romantic? Me and Haruka?"

"Pika pika." Pikachu shrugged as if to say _'I guess it makes sense'_.

"What is she like?" Iris asked "Is she pretty?"

"I never really thought about it but yeah I guess she is pretty. As for what she's like she is very energetic and loves eating." Satoshi said scratching his head.

"Sounds a bit like you." Dent said smiling.

"I agree. Why are you so shocked at the suggestion of romance between you two? You sound like the perfect couple." Iris said.

"Really?" Satoshi asked blushing a little.

"Yes really." Iris sighed "Seriously how much more of a child could you be? Do you have her number on your Pokégear?"

"I might, mom got it for me so she would have been the one to add it. Ah here it is. Why do you ask?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you? Call her and ask her out."

Iris pressed the call button. Satoshi found himself feeling nervous.

'_Could I be in love with her?'_

"Hello?" Haruka asked as her face appeared onscreen "Satoshi? I wasn't expecting you to be calling. How are you?"

"Hi Haruka." Satoshi said now bright red as thoughts off Haruka he never had before began spinning in his head "I'm pretty good. I'm travelling in Isshu right now."

"Masato told me something about Professor Okido doing some work over there. I guess you must have tagged along. I'm back in Hoenn right now but I'm getting ready for my next journey."

"So this is Haruka." Iris said grabbing Satoshi's Pokégear "She really is pretty."

"Satoshi said I was pretty." Haruka said looking away nervously.

"Iris." Dent sighed "Sorry about that miss. I'm Dent. Iris and I have been travelling with Satoshi here in Isshu and we came across the ribbon the two of you won and he was telling us about you."

"He was?"

"Anyway sorry about this sudden call. It was Iris' idea, her heart is in the right place but- Never mind, here you go Satoshi."

By now Satoshi was and even brighter red than before. However upon retrieving his Pokégear he could see Haruka's face looked exactly the same.

"S-so you think I'm pretty?" Haruka asked nervously.

"I didn't really think about it until earlier but yeah."

"You didn't need to mention that part." Iris whispered.

"So why did your friend Iris get you to suddenly call me?"

"Well she says we'd make a good cou- a good-"

Satoshi found himself speechless. He wanted to tell her, not because Iris wanted to him or anything else but because he felt something new inside him that he didn't understand but liked and talking to Haruka was what made him feel this way.

"Are you asking me out?" Haruka asked smiling a little.

"Maybe. I'm not sure exactly."

"Well it would be a little difficult since I'm not going to be travelling anywhere near Isshu but until our current journeys end we could try a long distance relationship."

"What's that?"

Iris and Dent both sighed but Haruka just laughed.

"It means we can be a couple while travelling in different locations. I'll still try and make my way to Isshu though. After all we need to have a proper date. I'll let your friends tell you about those."

"So I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yep. Until then, boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" Satoshi gulped.

"Well we are in a relationship now right? I just never expected I'd be asked out from another country, or by you."

"So then you're my…"

"Girlfriend. Your girlfriend who really needs to get going. My boat is just arriving. I'll call you in an hour."

"Bye."

Satoshi looked over at his two friends. Iris had a look of victory on her face while Dent looked fairly embarrassed.

"So… What's a date?" Satoshi asked unaware of just how much more nervous the answer was going to make him.


End file.
